Enchantment of Darkness System
The Enchantment of Darkness System is a chance depended system which, similarly to its counterpart the Magic System, allows players to gain Activated Effects on their weapons, but also damage their items occasionally. Effects can be bestowed upon Armor Chest Plates and both Off and Main Hand Weapons, whereas the Activated Effects of the Darkness System greatly surpasses those of the Magic System. Additionally, the Darkness System grants 2 effects, instead of 1 as the Magic System. Enchanting Scrolls of Darkness The system is based on the Enchanting Scrolls of Darkness (henceforth: Scrolls of Darkness or Darkness Scrolls) which are obtained as a dropable reward from the Orc's Fort game mode. They have the same function as the Magic Scrolls from the Magic System as they bestow the player's equipment with the aforementioned effects. However, different to the Magic Scrolls, the Darkness Scrolls have a set effect imbued to them, which is determined from the moment they are obtained. It is also impossible to change the effect imbued to the the Scroll. Also, Scrolls of Darkness additionally have a predetermined use, as not only their effect but the equipment they shall be used on is pre-set. Both the intended equipment and effect imbued to the Scrolls are listed in the text of the item and its name, similar to Skill Cards. The example Scroll (image right) lists its intended equipment in the name in brackets Armor (갑옷) and its predetermined effect in the highlighted section of its text (here: chance to increase DEX and DEF Pen). The Scrolls differentiate between *Armor (갑옷), *Weapon (무기) and *Off-Hand (오브) (later removed). Possible stat combinations obey a rule for Armor pieces as one its stats is always bound to be an main attribute (INT, STR, DEX), in addition to the secondary, random stat. Scrolls stack up in the inventory up to 999, although they only stack with the same effect scrolls, ultimately using up a lot of space in the inventory. The % value for the effects will not be listed as those are randomly determined during the Enchantment Process itself. From Regular Scrolls With the 31th August 2017 Patch, players can also Combine regular Magic System Scrolls to obtain Dark Scrolls. Opening the detail window of a regular scroll reveals a Combine ([합성]) button, which directly leads to the designated Dark Scrolls combine menu. The creation consumes a certain amount of regular Scrolls in addition to a high gold price. The obtained Dark Scrolls will still come with random effects and predermined equipment piece. Enchanting Process Enchanting comes with multiple restrictions *Scrolls of Darkness can only be used on its intended equipment *Scrolls of Darkness only grant its predetermined effects *Only Armor and Weapons can be enchanted *Only Ultimate enhanced equipment can be used The Enchantment of Darkness menu was added to the Workshop's "Magic Effect" section (see Korean Hub for the translated menu). The Magic System menu was extended to feature a secondary tabber at its top to navigate to the Enchantment of Darkness System. The process itself is identical to the Magic System. Both equipment and Scrolls of Darkness are drag dropped into the interface and enchanted with the consumption of and the scrolls. During the enchantment, there is a 30% chance (later unable to fail) that the process will fail. If that is the case, the equipment piece will lose a random number of enhancement levels (e.g. from ULT to MAX+4 or more) and the Scroll is consumed. The success of an enchantment is therefore highly based on luck. List of Possible Effects and Values :The list is work in progress/incomplete. Please submit your scrolls and rolled effects in the comment. Every bit helps. marked stats display the highest, while marked stats display the second highest possible roll on the value. A wide variety for the values exists outside of those highlighted values. :Important Note: Players shall read the first hangul string before/around the % value on the weapon and look for it here in order to find out its effect. The hangul itself is wrong for the English text. For real Korean to English translations visit the Korean Hub's translation section instead. Category:Advanced Category:Korean